Diversiones sanas, o no tanto
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Los semidioses hacen una fiesta y juegan a varios juegos. Se formarán varias parejas. Los personajes son de Rick Riordan. Yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que derrotaron a Gea. Leo había aparecido con Calipso montados en el dragón de bronce. Leo pensó que después de todo, ella se enamoraría de él pero no fue así.

Ella le dijo que le quería pero solo como amigos y Leo estaba deprimido. Todo el mundo le quería como el amigo gracioso y adorable pero no como algo más y eso le dolía.

Por otro lado, Nico se había abierto más a la gente con la ayuda de Will y ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Jason solía decir que Nico parecía una adolescente enamorada solo por chincharlo y Nico hacía que le persiguieran esqueletos por insinuarlo.

Percy y Annabeth habían roto hace dos semanas aunque seguían siendo los mejores amigos.

Jason y Piper también habían cortado hace tres semanas y al igual que los anteriores mencionados, seguían siendo muy buenos amigos.

Frank y Hazel eran aún una feliz pareja muy enamorada.

Grober y Enebro iban a tener un bebé y Percy sería el padrino. El sátiro estaba muy contento y no paraba de sonrreir todo el día.

Will le comentó en broma a Nico que no quería ocuparse del parto porque tenía un trauma del parto de Chuck. Aunque seguramente se ocuparía porque es médico.

Algunos del campamento Júpiter iban a pasar un mes en el campamento mestizo. Entre ellos estaban: Reina, Frank, Hazel y Dakota.

Los romanos querían saber como entrenaban los griegos y qué clase de actividades realizaban. También tenían curiosidad por como se organizaban las cabañas.

Los del campamento de California llegaban ese mismo día a las once de la mañana.

Algunos querían prepararles una fiesta por la noche y estaban hablando de ello. Pensaban en lo que hacer para divertirse y en qué cabaña hacerlo.

Tras hablar con Percy decidieron que la fiesta se haría en su cabaña.

Los romanos llegaron y les dieron el tur inicial por el campamento. Se quedarían en la cabaña correspondiente a sus padres dibinos.

Hazel se quedaría en la de Hades, Frank en la de Ares, Dakota en la de Dioniso y Reina en la de Atenea porque su madre era solamente una diosa romana y por tanto no tenía una cabaña allí y los de Atenea le ofrecieron quedarse y ella aceptó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

POV Jason:

La hora de la cena llegó mientras terminábamos de preparar la cabaña tres para la fiesta de esta noche. Habría música y bebida. Los de la cabaña de Hécate habían preparado una poción para simular hebriedad y algunas más para algún juego que se le había ocurrido como no a los hermanos Stol.

Yo temía por el juego que se les hubiera ocurrido pero no lo diría en alto. No por que quedara como un cobarde si no porque no hacía falta decir algo que todo el mundo pensaba.

A la fiesta irían: de los romanos: Dakota, Reina, Hazel y Frank.

Y de los Griegos estarían: de la cabaña de Apolo: Austin, Kaila y Will.

De la cabaña de Afrodita: Mitchel, Lacy, Drew y Piper.

De la cabaña de Hécate: Low.

De la cabaña de Atenea irían: Annabeth y Malcolm.

De la cabaña de Hermes irían: cecil, Cris, Travis y Connor.

De la cabaña de Dioniso iría Pollux que era su único habitante.

Percy que habitaba la cabaña tres también estaría por supuesto.

De la cabaña de Hefesto irían: Leo, Jake y Nissa.

Nico no quería ir a la fiesta pero entre Will Hazel y yo logramos convencerlo.

De la cabaña de Deméter irían: Katie y Miranda.

De la cabaña de Ares irían: Serman y Clarise.

Y yo por supuesto. El hijo de Júpiter.

Lo que no he dicho, es que por extraño que parezca, Qirón nos había dado permiso para hacer una fiesta y no nos había puesto toque de queda y todos estábamos entusiasmados. No habría ningún adulto para vigilarnos. Al menos, no un adulto responsable porque algunos ya tenían los dieciocho.

La hora de la fiesta llegó, y todos los que íbamos nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Poseidón.

Había música, bebida y algo de comer.

POV Travis:

Ya hacía dos horas que había empezado la fiesta y algunos daban signos de aburrirse. Entonces me acerqué a Low y le dije algo en el oído. Ella asintió y se fue a preparar algo.

Le hice una seña a Leo que comprendió instantáneamente. Bajó la música y poniéndose de pie encima de una mesa esperó a que todos le prestaran atención. Cuando eso ocurrió, carraspeó y dijo:

¡Escuchadme todos! ¡sentaros en círculo que vamos a jugar a algo!

Algunos empezaron a murmurar pero todos ovedecimos.

Leo bajó de la mesa y se nos unió también.

Low traía vasos y una botella con un líquido azul en su interior.

-¡Hey mira Percy! es tu color favorito. Bebida azul. Seguro que te gusta. -Dijo Connor.

todos nos echamos a reír mientras Percy se sonrrojaba.

-Así no pierdes la costumbre. -Dijo Jason.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados y en silencio, procedí a explicar el juego.

-El juego se llama "Yo nunca" y consiste en que uno dice algo que nunca haya hecho, y el que lo haya hecho tiene que beber. Y cada vez que alguien haya bebido seis veces tiene que realizar una prueba.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo.

-Si alguien no realiza la prueba, deberá quitarse una prenda de la elección del que ha realizado la petición de la misma. Si alguien no quiere jugar, que lo diga ahora. -Dijo Connor.

Nadie dijo nada así que Low procedió a llenar los vasos con el líquido azul.

POV tercera persona.

El círculo iba en este orden en sentido de las agujas del reloj:

Travis, Connor, Cecil, Low, Will, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Reina, Dakota, Pollux, Lacy, Mitchel, Malcolm, Drew, Austin, Kayla, Clarise, Cris, Serman, Jake, Nissa, Miranda y Katie.

-¡Empieza el juego!. -Dijo Leo saltando en su sitio.

Travis cogió la botella y dijo: Yo nunca he besado a un chico.

-Eso es jugar sucio. -Dijo Nissa.

-Nadie ha dicho que no pudiera jugar sucio. -Replicó Travis sonriendo.

Todas las chicas bebieron excepto Nissa y Reina.

Para sorpresa de todos, Dakota y Jake bebieron.

Todos se los quedaron mirando.-A mí me gustan los chicos. -Dijo Dakota sencillamente.

-Yo besé a Lee una vez por una apuesta que hicimos con Luke. -Dijo Jake.

Connor carraspeó y dijo: -Yo nunca le he mirado el culo a Jason Grace.

El mencionado se sonrrojó furiosamente.

Piper, Reina, Dakota, y Drew bebieron.

-Me siento acosado. -Dijo Jason sonrojado.

-No te preocupes amigo. -Dijo Percy.

-¿Puedo mirarte el culo yo también Chispitas? -Preguntó Leo muy serio.

-¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Jason con la cara casi verde.

Leo comenzó a reirse escandalosamente y la mitad de la sala lo siguió.

-Estaba bromeando. -Dijo el hijo de Hefesto.

-Además si quisiera mirarte el culo no tendría por qué pedirte permiso. Podría hacerlo sin que te enteraras. -Dijo Nico.

-¡Cállate di Ángelo! -Gritó Jason ruborizado.

Cecil carraspeó llamando la atención después sonrió y dijo: -Yo nunca he hecho un viaje sombra.

Annabeth, Reina, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Percy, Jason, Leo y Nico bebieron.

Low tomó la palabra y dijo: -Yo nunca he besado a una chica.

Todos los chicos bebieron excepto Jake, Nico y Dakota.

Al ver que Will también bebía, Nico se entristeció y agachó la cabeza.

De chicas bebió Drew.

-Me gustan chicos y chicas. -Dijo sonriendo.

Will miró pensativo el círculo y tras pensarlo un rato dijo: -Yo nunca he mantenido relaciones sexuales ni con chicos ni con chicas.

Drew, Mitchel, Lacy, Clarise, Cris, Serman, Kayla y Dakota bebieron.

Nico se acarició la barbilla pensativo y dijo: -Yo nunca he sido un centurión.

Dakota, Hazel, Frank, Reina y Percy bebieron.

Hazel sonrió y dijo: -Yo nunca he comido arena.

Travis, Cris, Connor y Leo bebieron.

-Una apuesta. -Dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Frank dijo tímidamente: Yo nunca he besado a Percy.

Annabeth bebió.

Jason dijo: -Yo nunca he combatido contra Clarise.

Todos bebieron excepto los romanos.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente Grace. -Dijo Clarise.

-Cuando quieras. -Replicó Jason.

Leo sonrió traviesamente y dijo: Yo nunca he montado en un elefante.

Los romanos, Jason y Percy bebieron.

-Dakota has bebido seis veces por lo tanto te toca prueba. -Dijo Reina.

Dakota asintió sonriendo.

Percy tiene que ponerle la prueba. -Dijo Travis.

Percy miró a Dakota y después a todos los demás.

-Tendgo una duda. -Dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Qué duda? -Preguntó Connor.

-Si le mando a Dakota hacer algo a otra persona y la otra persona se niega, ¿qué pasaría?

-Entonces la otra persona deberá quitarse una prenda y Dakota tendrá que hacer otra prueba. -Dijeron los hermanos Stol a coro.

-Dakota la prueba que debes hacer es... Tienes que besar a Will.

-El mencionado abrió mucho los ojos.

Las personas en la sala se reían. Aunque a Nico no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-No he terminado. -Dijo Percy. -El beso debe durar tres minutos.

Will cada vez estaba más pálido.

-¿Quién es Will? -Preguntó Dakota.

-El chico que está al lado de Nico. -Contestó Reina sonriendo.

Nico le lanzó una mirada asesina que la chica ignoró deliveradamente.

Dakota sonrió y se acercó a Will.

-¿Te niegas Solace? -Preguntó Connor.

Will negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló para que fuera más fácil que Dakota lo besara.

El centurión romano cogió al rubio por la nuca con una mano colocando la otra en su mejilla y se besaron.

Pov Will.

El beso era dulce y lento. Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía. Los labios de Dakota eran suaves y tiernos aunque se notaba claramente que él dominaba el beso. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundicé el beso.

Dakota me mordió el labio inferior suavemente para que le permitiera meter su lengua en mi boca. Exploró mi boca con su lengua, después él masajeó mi lengua con la suya. Yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar del beso y pidiéndole permiso, con mi lengua exploré la boca de Dakota. él gimió complacido y yo gemí también. Nos separamos un poco por falta de aire y después volvimos a besarnos. Yo tiraba suavemente de sus cabellos y él acariciaba mi mejilla con una mano y mi pelo con la otra.

Percy nos dijo que el tiempo había terminado y ambos nos separamos con un suave beso.

Dakota volvió a gatas a su sitio y yo me coloqué entre Low y Nico. Éste parecía molesto.

\- ¿Estás bién Nico? ¿Te ocurre algo? -Le pregunté.

-No me pasa nada. ¿Qué me va a pasar? -Dijo a la defensiva.

Preferí dejar el tema.

POV en tercera persona:

Percy jugaba con el líquido de su vaso mientras pensaba que decir. -Yo nunca he fabricado nada con bronce.

Leo, Jake y Nissa bebieron.

Annabeth sonrió y tras pensar un rato dijo: -Yo nunca he vivido en una cabaña con las cortinas rosas.

Piper, Drew, Mitchel y Laky bebieron.

-Drew has bebido seis veces. Te toca prueba. -Dijo Miranda.

la mencionada asintió sonriente.

-¿Piper qué tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que besar a Jake en los labios. El beso debe durar dos minutos.

-¿Te niegas Mason? -Preguntó Connor.

El hijo de Hefesto negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Drew.

Y se acercó al chico y lo besó.

POV Drew:

Besar a Jake no está nada mal a pesar de que nunca ha besado a una chica.

Domina el beso y sabe como mover los labios. Me pide permiso para que su lengua entre en mi boca y yo se lo doy. Succiona mi labio inferior suavemente y eso me provoca un gemido.

Me sujeta del pelo para que no pueda moverme y la verdad que eso me excita. Muerdo su labio inferior y él gruñe complacido. Se crea una batalla de lenguas en la que él gana y me muerde el labio con algo de fuerza y me excito aún más.

Piper dice que el tiempo se ha terminado y ambos nos separamos sonrojados.

Jake se sienta y yo vuelvo a mi sitio pensando en que quiero repetir la experiencia. Al salir de aquí se lo preguntaré.

Sonrío al hijo de Hefesto satisfecha y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

POV en tercera persona.

Piper mira pensativa la sala y después de un rato dice: Yo nunca he diseñado o construido ningún monumento o edificio.

Jason y Annabeth bebieron.

Reina miró por toda la sala y después dijo: -Yo nunca he respirado bajo el agua.

Percy y Frank bebieron.

-Yo me convertí en pez de colores. -Dijo el dios de Marte.

-Sesos de alga te toca prueba. -Dijo Annabeth riendo.

Percy miró con temor a Dakota que tenía una amplia sonrisa.

-Dakota sé bueno anda. -Dijo Percy.

El hijo de Baco se echó a reír.

-¿Asustado Jackson? -Preguntó Dakota con sorna.

-Pues... sí. -Contestó Percy dudoso.

En la sala todos reían.

Dakota carraspeó y dijo: -Tienes que... besar a... Reina en los labios durante el tiempo que a mí me parezca.

En la sala reinó el silencio.

-Pe... pe... pe... pero yo... -Dijo Percy asustado.

Reina le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Dakota. Éste la ignoró y siguió riendo.

-¿Te niegas Jackson? -Preguntó Travis.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te niegas Reina? -Preguntó Connor.

La chica negó.

-Pues adelante entonces. -Dijo Leo.

POV Reina:

Quise asesinar a Dakota allí mismo por proponer esa prueba.

Bueno en realidad no. Pero tengo una reputación que mantener.

Percy se acercó a mí y me cogió de la barbilla con una de sus manos para que mi cara quedara más cerca de la suya.

Nuestros labios se rozaron y al ser yo inesperta, dejé que él guiara el beso.

Es una sensación maravillosa. Él con su lengua exploraba mi boca. Jugamos con nuestras lenguas y nos mordíamos los labios mutuamente. Era un beso apasionado pero salvaje y la verdad es que se me escapó un gemido.

Percy acariciaba mi cara con una de sus manos y con la otra me sujetaba del pelo. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me sentía genial.

Dakota dijo que podíamos parar y nos separamos con los labios inchados y yo con el pelo revuelto.

Ambos volvimos a nuestros sitios y esperé a que Dakota hablara.

POV en tercera persona:

Dakota sonreía mientras pensaba. Después sonrió más ampliamente y dijo: -Yo nunca he besado en los labios a alguien inmortal.

Leo bebió aunque por su rostro pasó una expresión de dolor.

-Calipso me besó en Ogygia. Dijo Leo al notar todas las miradas sobre él.

-Bueno Llamarada te toca una prueba. -Dijo Jason.

-¿Cuál es mi prueba oh gran Pollux?

-el mencionado comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tienes que besar en los labios con lengua durante cinco segundos a todo el o la que beba durante los próximos tres turnos.

-¿Todos de acuerdo?

Todos en la sala asintieron.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Leo.

POV Leo.

Pollux estaba pensativo. Entonces sonrió y dijo:

-Yo nunca me he transformado en un perro.

Frank bebió. Después me miró horrorizado y pasó la mirada de Hazel a mí.

Yo me acerqué y le dí un beso torpe.

Los labios de Frank eran carnosos y suaves. Metí mi lengua en su boca y exploré sin pudor alguno. ¿Para qué? Si solo es un juego.

Pasaron los cinco segundos y yo volví a mi sitio.

POV en tercera persona.

-Frank te toca una prueba. -Dijo Travis sonriente.

-¿Lacy qué tiene que hacer el pretor romano? -Preguntó Jason.

-Tiene que que convertirse en gato y lamerle la cara a Nico y pasarle la cabeza por la mejilla como hacen los gatos y ronronear.

Frank asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Te niegas di Angelo? -Preguntó Percy.

-Por supuesto que no. -Dijo Nico.

POV Nico.

Frank se transformó en un gato blanco de ojos azules.

Se acercó a mí y se subió a mi regazo ronroneando. Después me lamió toda la cara y yo ppuse cara de asco pero no me moví. Acaricié el pelaje del gato y era suave y esponjoso.

Después de haberme bañado la cara en saliva, pasó su cabeza por mi mejilla frotándola y ronroneando satisfecho.

Lacy dijo que podía parar y Frank saltó al regazo de Hazel para que ella pudiera acariciarlo.

Después, volvió a ser él y se sentó en su sitio.

-¿Te ha gustado Nico? -Preguntó Will riendo.

-¡Piérdete Solace! -le respondí.

Y él siguió riendo.

POV en tercera persona.

Lacy estudió el círculo con sus ojos castaños y sonrió. Después dijo:

-Yo nunca he tenido miedo a las arañas.

Malcolm y Annabeth se extremecieron y bebieron.

Leo se acercó a Annabeth y la besó en los labios. Después se acercó a Malcolm e hizo lo mismo.

-Chica lista te toca hacer una prueba. -Dijo Percy.

Mitchel sonrió y dijo:

-Tengo la prueba perfecta para ti.

-¿Cuál es?

-Debes ir a la cabaña de Afrodita y ponerte un vestido corto sin medias y muy escotado y también unos zapatos altos de tacón y debes quedarte así por lo que resta de noche.

-¿Te niegas Chase? -¿Preguntó Clarise.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Me acompañas Piper?

-De acuerdo.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña tres.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

POV Annabeth.

Piper y yo caminamos en silencio hasta la cabaña diez. Algunos chicos y chicas de la cabaña estaban despiertos.

Cuando Piper les dijo lo que queríamos, ellos sonrieron y sacaron un vestido y unos tacones que a mí me parecieron altísimos.

Fui al baño a cambiarme. Me quité la ropa que llevaba y me puse el vestido. Me llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos y tenía un gran escote en V. Me quedaba muy ajustado y se me notaban todas las curvas. Me puse los tacones y salí del baño.

Todos silbaron al verme y me hicieron dar una vuelta sobre mí misma. Piper fue a dejar mi ropa en la cabaña y cuando volvió, nos despedimos y fuimos rumbo a la cabaña tres.

El camino me pareció eterno gracias a esos altísimos zapatos.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Poseidón, todos me miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Estás preciosa Annabeth. -Dijo Hazel.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Yo me ruboricé y cogí una silla y me senté en mi sitio.

De ninguna manera iba a sentarme en el suelo con este mini vestido.

POV en tercera persona:

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien que tuviera los ojos azules. -Dijo Mitchel.

Dacota, Piper, Will, Lacy y Drew bebieron.

Leo besó a Lacy, después a Drew, luego a Piper y también besó a Dakota.

-Tienes un sabor dulce. -Dijo Leo.

Dakota sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Leo fue hacia Will y le besó en los labios. Nico fulminó a ambos con la mirada y se dio la vuelta molesto.

Jason se dio cuenta de ésto y sonrió complacido.

Después Leo volvió a su sitio.

-Piper te toca hacer una prueba. -Dijo Nissa.

La hija de Afrodita miró a Malcolm espectante.

-Preciosa tu prueba será... besar a Drew en los labios.

Las chicas se miraron con odio.

-¿Alguna se niega? -Preguntó Kayla.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y se acercaron la una a la otra.

POV Piper.

Besar a Drew es una experiencia que no quiero volver a repetir jamás. No digo que bese mal, en absoluto. Pero aunque me siento atraída por ambos sexos, (cosa que descubrí hace cosa de un mes) sinceramente, Tanaka no está entre mis personas favoritas.

Yo deseaba que el beso acabara de una vez porque se me estaba haciendo eterno.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, Malcolm dijo que podíamos parar y yo me separé aliviada.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios y Leo me sonrió con malicia. En ese momento tuve ganas de darle una colleja pero me contuve.

POV en tercera persona.

Malcolm miró pensativo a la multitud y dijo:

Yo nunca he sido convertido en planta.

Nico bebió.

Algunos en la sala lo miraron.

-Mi madrastra me convirtió en una flor y en una misión, Trictólemo me transformó en mazorca.

Los chicos de Hermes, Percy, Jason, Leo y la cabaña de Apolo rieron a carcajadas.

Unos minutos después, se calmaron y el juego pudo continuar.

-Yo nunca he matado al minotauro. -Dijo Drew.

Percy bebió.

-Maldito toro deforme... -Murmuró Percy.

Austin jugaba con una de sus trenzas entre los dedos.

Finalmente sonrió y dijo.

-Yo nunca he tenido la menstruación.

Todas las chicas bebieron.

-¿La qué? -Preguntó Leo.

-La regla idiota. -Contestó Clarise.

Leo solo atinó a abrir la boca en forma de O.

-Lacy te toca prueba. -Dijo Mitchel.

La chica miró a Kayla que sonrió.

-Tienes que besar a Nissa en los labios durante dos minutos.

-¿Alguna se niega? -Preguntó Katie.

Ambas estaban ruborizadas pero negaro con la cabeza.

POV Nissa.

No podía creer que mi primer beso fuera con una hija de Afrodita.

Lacy se acercó a mí y unimos nuestros labios en un beso suave.

Menos mal que ella ya tenía experiencia en besar porque si no creo que hubiera sido un desastre.

El beso no estuvo nada mal. dmito que me gustó. Pero solo lo admití para mí misma.

Kayla dijo que podíamos parar y cuando nos separamos, apuesto cien dragmas a que yo estaba muy sonrojada.

POV en tercera persona.

-Yo nunca he besado a un iembro del campamento Júpiter. -Dijo Kayla sonriendo.

Leo, Dakota, hazel, Frank, Piper, Percy y Will bebieron.

-Hazel te toca prueba. -Dijo Nico.

Clarise sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu prueba es... pasar los tres próximos turnos sobre el regazo de Serman abrazados. -Dijo Clarise.

-¿Alguno se niega? -Preguntó Connor.

Hazel y Serman negaron con la cabeza.

-Como te propases con ella... amenazó Frank.

-No te preocupes hermano. Yo la cuidaré. -Dijo Serman sonriente.

Después cogió a Hazel en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo mientras se abrazaban.

Frank mientras tanto miraba ceñudo la escena.

-Yo nunca he curado a nadie. -Dijo Clarise.

Los chicos de la cabaña siete bebieron.

Cris estaba pensativo mirando el círculo con detenimiento mientras se daba golpecitos en el labio inferior con el dedo.

Después de un rato sonrió y dijo: -Yo nunca he matado a un drakon.

Clarise sonrió y bebió.

-Me toca. -Dijo Serman sonriente.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato y dijo:

-Yo nunca he ayudado a parir a nadie.

Clarise y Will bebieron.

-Solace te toca prueba. -Dijo Leo sonriendo.

-Miedo me da. -Musitó Will.

-No te preocupes hijo de Apolo. Es una prueba inolvidable. -Dijo Jake sonriente.

-Tu prueba es... vestirte de mujer y permanecer con esa ropa durante toda la noche..

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Te niegas Solace? -Preguntó Travis.

-Por supuesto que no. -Respondió el hijo de Apolo.

-Después de que Will se haya vestido de mujer, cambiaremos de juego.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vamos a nuestra cabaña Will. Seguro que la ropa de Lily te queda bien. -Dijo Austin.

Solace asintió y se levantó junto a sus hermanos y salieron hacia la cabaña siete.

-Bueno como ya vamos a cambiar de juego, cuando Will venga puedes sentarte en tu sitio Hazel. -Dijo Clarise.

La romana asintió.

-De todas formas ya han pasado tres turnos. -Dijo Miranda.

POV Nico.

Me lo estaba pasando bastante bien en la fiesta. Yo pensaba que me iba a aburrir pero está siendo entretenida.

Menos cuando Leo y Dakota han besado a Will. Eso me ha molestado mucho.

La prueba que le han puesto a Will no me ha gustado nada. En mi opinión, está mucho mejor como hombre. Aunque solo lo admitiré para mí.

Después de unos minutos, Cayla, Austin y Will entraron en la cabaña.

Will llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, tenía algo para hasimular que tenía pechos, y unos tacones de diez centímetros por lo menos.

Entró sonriente y se sentó a mi lado.

¿Queréis tocar mis pechos? -Preguntó Will poniendo una voz aguda.

Todos reímos con sus payasadas.

Entonces me cogió la mano y la llevó hacia sus pechos falsos y la dejó ahí.

Luego abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y gritó:

-¡No me toques pervertido! ¡Me siento usada! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Degenerado!

Yo me quedé estático mientras todos en la cabaña reían.

Cuando pude reaccionar, quité la mano y miré a Solace horrorizado.

Él me sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas que hacen que no pueda enfadarme con él y dijo.

-Estaba bromeando.

Yo me calmé y asentí despacio.

-Estás mejor como hombre. Le dije.

Abrí mucho los ojos por lo que acababa de decir.

¿Por qué tenía que haberlo dicho en voz alta?

Pero Will solo me sonrió y me apretó la mano.

Yo me relajé instantáneamente.

POV en tercera persona.

Hazel finalmente se levantó del regazo de Serman y se sentó junto a Frank que la besó posesivamente.

la chica se ruborizó pero se dejó hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

Verdad o atrevimiento.

-Vamos a jugar a Verdad o atrevimiento. -Dijo Travis.

-¿Alguien no sabe jugar? -Preguntó Low.

-Bueno pues lo vamos a explicar por si quedan dudas. -Habló Connor.

-El juego consiste en que alguien gira una botella y a la persona a la que apunte cuando haya parado de girar, se le deverá preguntar. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -Contó Leo.

-Y dependiendo de lo que la persona responda, se le deberá hacer una pregunta si responde verdad o tendrán que realizar una prueba si eligen atrevimiento. -Siguió Connor.

-Y si alguien no quiere contestar a la pregunta o realizar la prueba, deberán quitarse una prenda. -Continuó Travis.

-El que haya respondido a la pregunta o realizado la prueba, será el siguiente en girar la botella. -Comentó Leo.

-Para evitar que nadie mienta en las preguntas, beberemos una especie de suero de la verdad. -Contó Low.

-El que no quiera jugar que se retire ahora porque después no habrá marcha atrás. -Dijo Connor.

Nadie se movió.

Entonces Travis se levantó y trajo una botella con un líquido morado en su interior. Llenó los vasos y todos se bebieron el contenido de un trago. La bebida sabía a mora y a cereza.

La botella estaba vacía y el hijo de Hermes la puso en el centro del círculo.

-¿Quién quiere hacer los honores? -Preguntó Leo.

Jason levantó la mano.

El hijo de Júpiter hizo girar la botella y cuando se paró señalaba a katie.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -Preguntó el ex pretor.

-Atrevimiento. -Respondió ella.

-Tienes que... besar en los labios a Dakota.

La chica asintió. se acercó a el hijo de Baco y le dio un beso suave.

Después volvió a su sitio sonriendo.

Cogió la botella y la giró.

La botella señaló a Annabeth.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -Preguntó la hija de Deméter.

-Verdad. -Respondió la otra chica.

-¿Te gusta alguien en este momento?

-Sí. -Respondió Annabeth.

-¿Quién? -Preguntaron algunos.

La chica sonrió y dijo:

-es una pregunta por turno. Lo siento.

Varios gruñeron con fastidio.

Annabeth Cogió la botella y la hizo girar hasta que finalmente se paró apuntando a Nico.

El chico fulminó a la dichosa botellita con la mirada.

-Bueno bueno Nico. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -preguntó la hija de Atenea.

-Elijo verdad. -Respondió él.

-¿quién te parece más atractivo Jason o Austin? -Interrogó la joven.

-Jason. -Respondió el hijo de Hades.

-Me has herido el orgullo que lo sepas. -Dijo Austin dramáticamente.

-Lo dudo.

-Tienes razón Nico. -Tengo bien alta mi autoestima.

El chico de ojos negros hizo girar la botella que se paró señalando a Leo.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -Preguntó nico.

-Atrevimiento. -Contestó el consejero de la cabaña nueve.

-Debes hacerle una declaración de amor a... Clarise. Y debe ser realista.

Leo fulminó a Nico con la mirada.

-Pero me va a matar, cortarme en pedacitos y dárselos de comer a la señorita O'leary.

-¿Tienes miedo Leo? -Preguntó Percy.

-Te diría que no pero te estaría mintiendo así que... ¡Claro que tengo miedo! ¿Has visto cómo sonríe? Ella prefiere la guerra. El amor ya se lo da Cris.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? -Cuestionó Nisa.

El chico se levantó y se acercó a Clarise.

-Nada de lo que diga es verdad así que no me capes. ¿Vale? -Dijo el hijo de Hefesto.

Clarise solo sonrió.

Leo cogió una de sus manos mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos dijo:

-Llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo pero no me atreví a hacerlo por miedo a que me rechazaras. No quiero perder nuestra amistad. Deseo que sepas que me gustas, que estoy enamorado de ti. Solo pienso en tu voz, en tus ojos, tu sonrisa.

Acarició la mano de ella con el pulgar y continuó con los ojos cerrados.

-Siempre he creído que sabía lo que significaba estar enamorado pero hasta que no te conocía, no lo supe realmente. Espero que no me odies amor.

El chico abrió los ojos y soltó la mano de Clarise.

La gente le miraba sin parpadear.

Nico carraspeó y dijo:

-Ha estado muy bien. Puedes girar la botella.

Leo volvió a su sitio e hizo lo que Nico le había dicho. La botella giró y se quedó quieta señalando a kayla.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo atrevimiento.

-Bien pues... tienes que... déjame pensar... ¡Ya lo tengo! tienes que seducir a serman.

La chica se ruborizó pero se acercó al hijo de Ares que tenía el ceño fruncido y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Leo.

POV Serman:

La hija de Apolo se acercó a mí y tímidamente me acarició el pelo. Después acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suavemente. Más tarde, fue dándome pequeños besos por la mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja donde gimió bajito.

La verdad que eso me gustó pero no di muestras de ello. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y bajó por mi cuello lamiendo, besando y mordiendo la piel que había a su paso.

Desabotonó mi camisa y siguió besando mi pecho.

Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió. Una de sus manos estaba jugando con mi pezón mientras su boca se ocupaba del otro, y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarme por encima de los pantalones.

Eso me puso totalmente duro y consiguió hacerme gemir. Entonces la cabrona sonrió y se detuvo sentándose en su sitio de nuevo.

Eso no me hizo ninguna gracia. Me dejó con una erección de campeonato y sin posibilidad de poder aliviarme.

Casi todos se reían y aplaudían a esa tía.

Les lancé una de mis miradas más letales pero no funcionó.

POV en tercera persona.

Kayla giró la botella que se detuvo apuntando a Dakota.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Esta vez prefiero verdad.

-¿Qué chico te pone más Percy, nico, Jason o Leo?

Dakota se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar y poner nerviosos a los chicos. Después sonrió y dijo:

-Percy es el que más cachondo me pone.

Algunos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

percy abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

-Hey Perce. ¿Ya estás adoptando las costumbres de tus amigos marinos? -Bromeó Nico.

-¡Cierra la boca di Angelo! -Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dakota le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

El hijo de Poseidón se sonrojó.

El hijo de Baco hizo girar la botella que se detuvo apuntando a Piper.

-Bien bien hija de Venus o Afrodita. Lo mismo da. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -Venga elijo atrevimiento.

-Mmm tienes que... quitarle las camisetas a tres chicos.

piper se levantó y se acercó a mitchel y le quitó la prenda, también se la quitó a Jason y por último a Percy.

Dakota disfrutaba de lo lindo de las vistas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Interrogó Mitchel.

-Por supuesto. -Respondió él.

La semidiosa se sentó y giró la botella. Ésta se detuvo delante de Will.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Escojo... verdad.

-¿Te gustan los chicos, las chicas o ambos?

Will sonrió y dijo: -Me gustan ambos.

Nico sonrió para sí. (Tal vez tenga una oportunidad) -Pensaba el hijo de Hades.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y el sueño comenzaba a aparecer.

-Mañana por la noche continuaremos con el juego. -Dijo Connor.

-Ahora, todo el mundo a dormir. -Apuntó Travis.

Todos ovedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

Los campistas que estuvieron jugando, se despertaron un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

El día fue como un día normal en el campamento mestizo y pronto llegó la noche y algunas personas se reunieron en la cabaña tres.

Esta vez, acudieron Jason, Percy, Katie, Miranda, Clarise, Annabeth, Malcolm, Will, Leo, Piper, Connor, Travis, Cecil, Cris, Nico, Low, Hazel, Frank, Dakota y Reina.

-los demás no han querido venir. -Dijo Leo.

-Bueno no pasa nada. -Comentó Travis.

-¿Jugamos o qué pringados? -Cuestionó Clarise.

Todos se colocaron en círculo y bebieron aquella cosa morada de la noche anterior.

Will cogió la botella bacía y la hizo girar. Ésta paró apuntando a Percy.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo atrevimiento.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió con malicia.

-Tienes que permanecer sentado encima de Dakota hasta que te toque turno de nuevo o le toque Turno a Dakota. También deberás permitir que él te bese en los labios siempre que quiera y te mime.

-¡Esta me la pagas Solace! -Refunfuñó percy. Pero se acercó a Dakota y permitió que le tomara entre sus brazos y lo besara.

(Esto no está tan mal) Era lo que pensaba Percy.

Will sonrió complacido y satisfecho consigo mismo.

Dakota estaba más que feliz. Iba a aprovechar al máximo esa situación.

El hijo del dios del mar giró la botella que se detuvo apuntando a Travis.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo verdad.

Percy esperó a que Dakkota terminara de besarlo y preguntó:

-¿De qué cabaña es la chica de la que estás enamorado?

Travis se ruborizó pero respondió:

-De la cabaña de Deméter.

Se oyeron silvidos y aplausos.

Travis hizo girar la botella y cuando paró apuntaba a Low.

-¿Preciosa verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo Atrevimiento.

-Debes besar en los labios a la persona de la cual estás enamorada.

Low miró al hijo de Hermes atónita.

-Si te niegas ya sabes... -Apuntó Connor.

Low se acercó a gatas a alguien el cual la miró sorprendido.

POV Cecil.

No me lo podía creer- Casi le arranco la cabeza a Travis por sugerir esa prueba.

Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando Low se acercó a mí y me besó. ¡Me besó! ¡A mí! La chica que me gusta me estaba besando y yo no me podía mover.

Cuando terminó el beso y ella iba a irse, la cogí por la muñeca y susurré.

¿Es en serio? ¿Te gusto?

Low asintió con la cabeza y yo sonreí y la besé.

Correspondió a mi beso y fue maravilloso. No tengo palabras para explicarlo.

-Tú también me gustas. -le dije cuando finalizó nuestro beso.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Low?

-Por supuesto Cecil.

Y volvimos a besarnos de nuevo.

POV en tercera persona.

El beso acabó y la hija de Hécate se sentó junto a Cecil. Éste sonrió a Travis agradecido y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Low giró la botella que se detuvo apuntando a malcolm.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Prefiero atrevimiento.

-Tienes que... ponerte una camisa de la persona que te guste. Y no vale una del campamento mestizo.

El hijo de Atenea se levantó y se fue de la cabaña.

Diez minutos después, volvió con una camiseta roja con unas alas dibujadas.

Los hijos de Hermes se miraron entre sí. Todos tenían una camiseta igual. Regalo de su padre.

-¿De quién es? -Preguntó Cris.

Malcolm sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya ha acabado mi turno.

Después cuando la botella giró y paró apuntando a Reina sonrió.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento pretora?

-Elijo verdad.

-¿Has tenido fantasías sexuales con alguien de esta sala?

Reina asintió sonriendo.

-¿Con quién? -Preguntó Leo curioso.

-Con Jason y Percy. -Respondió ella.

Todos aplaudieron.

La pretora romana hizo girar la botella que señalaba a Jason.

-¿Grace verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Bien bien antiguo pretor. Dale un beso en los labios de tres minutos de duración a... el embajador.

Los que comprendieron lo que Reina decía palidecieron y los demás, miraron sin comprender.

-¡Reina soy demasiado joven para morir! ¿Quieres que me corte en rodajitas y me dé de comer a los perros del infierno?

-¿Quién es el embajador? -Preguntó Connor.

Hazel señaló a su hermano el cuál, estaba serio.

-¿Nico? -Cuestionó Cris.

Frank asintió.

-Grace si no te das prisa en decidir lo que vas a hacer, te daré motivos para que me temas.

Jason se acercó indeciso a Nico.

POV Nico.

Iba a matar a Reina y le iba a lanzar los trozos a Cervero. Pero no iba a ser yo el que me quejara. Nadie lo había hecho y yo no sería menos.

Además para que negarlo, Jason es muy atractivo.

Por fin llegó a mi lado y yo me arrodillé para facilitar el trabajo.

Los labios de Jason eran suaves y demandantes. él dominaba el beso y yo se lo permití.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y exploró mi boca con habidez. Yo masageé su lengua con la mía y ambas lenguas danzaban furiosamente para ver cual tenía el control. Jason dejó que explorara su boca con mi lengua y me gustó.

Grace sabía lo que hacía y eso me excitó.

Nos dijeron que podíamos parar y nos separamos con los labios inchados y el pelo revuelto.

Cuando miré a mi derecha, Will tenía el ceño fruncido cosa rara en él.

-¿Te ocurre algo Solace?

-Todo está bien.

Y volvió a sonreír como hacía siempre.

Jason volvió a su sitio y se dispuso a girar la botella.

POV en tercera persona.

La botella señaló a Clarise.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-La verdad es para los pringados. Elijo atrevimiento.

-ponte un vestido y tacones. También deja que te maquillen. Ve a la cabaña de Afrodita con Piper.

Clarise se levantó y le hizo una seña a Piper para que hiciera lo mismo.

Después salieron de la cabaña.

POV Cris.

Estaba espectante por saber como estaría Clarise vestida de manera femenina. me encantaba como era pero siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saver cómo se la vería con vestido, tacones y maquillaje pero nunca me atreví a pedírselo.

Un cuarto de hora después la puerta de la cabaña tres se abrió y por ella entró McClean y detrás de ella...

-¡Jooder! -Exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Está buenísima. Me dan ganas de quitarle ese vestido y lo que lleve debajo con la boca y hacerle...

-¡Si alguien se atreve a reirse, le castro! -Gritó mi chica.

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Estás preciosa. -Susurré en su oído. Quiero hacer un montón de perversiones contigo y esa ropa mmm.

Ella sonrió complacida y me acarició por encima de los pantalones.

-Alguien quiere jugar. -Musitó ella y apretó un poco más.

POV en tercera persona.

Ver a Clarise de manera femenina sorprendió a casi todos los que estaban allí.

La verdad es que estaba preciosa pero nadie se lo diría a no ser que fuera Cris o si no se verían al otro lado de su lanza eléctrica.

Clarise hizo girar la botella que se detuvo apuntando a Annabeth.

-¿princesita verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Trae aquí a el tío que te gusta y díselo delante de todos. Así dejarás de poner esa cara tan tonta cada vez que crees que no te mira. Es muy empalagoso.

-¿Pero cómo...? -Empezó a preguntar Annabeth.

-¡Vamos princesa! No tenemos toda la noche.

La chica salió corriendo de la cabaña y a los pocos minutos volvió con un chico confundido cogido de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -Cuestionó él.

-Eres mi prueba.

El chico asintió comprendiendo.

Annabeth se colocó frente a él y dijo:

-Voy a ser directa y concisa. Me he enamorado de ti.

Él se quedó con la mente en blanco unos segundos y despuéssin previo aviso la abrazó y la besó. -Tú también me gustas preciosa.

Y volvió a besarla.

-¿Te quedas con nosotros? -Preguntó Hazel.

Él asintió y Low le dio un vaso con el líquido morado que él no dudó en beberse.

Después se sentó junto a Annabeth y tras mirar alrededor preguntó:

¿Por qué estás sobre mi hermano romano Percy?

Después de que Dakota dejara de besarlo dijo:

-Es una prueba. No puedo moverme hasta que a él o a mí nos toque turno.

-Dakota debe estar en su salsa. -Opinó el chico.

-por supuesto que sí hermanito. -Dijo el centurión con una sonrisa besando a Percy después.

Pollux abrazó a Annabeth que se acurrucó en su pecho.

Después la chica hizo girar la botella que se detuvo delante de Connor.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento Stol?

-Elijo verdad.

-¿De qué color tiene el pelo la persona de la que estás enamorado?

-Rubio.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Travis.

-Tú ya lo sabes hermano. No seas cabrón.

-Lo siento chicos no ha colado. -Dijo Travis con una sonrisa.

-Sabías que no diría nada. -Comentó Leo.

El mayor de los Stol solo sonrió.

Connor hizo girar la botella que señaló a Miranda.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Tengo que decirlo en serio?

-No es obligatorio. Pero si no lo haces...

-De acuerdo lo diré. Me gusta Austin.

Will sonrió y dijo:

-Deberías decírselo. Te sorprendería lo que él piensa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

El rubio asintió.

Miranda hizo girar la botella mientras sonreía feliz. La botella señaló a Cris.

-Atrevimiento.

-Tienes que traer a Austin aquí recitando versos horribles.

-¿Eso es en tu beneficio cierto? Preguntó mientras salía de la cabaña.

-Por supuesto. -respondió ella.

POV Austin.

Estaba sentado en mi cama mientras me preguntaba por qué no había ido hoy a jugar cuando un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Cris entró a la cabaña y me sacó a rastras de ella mientras decía cosas como:

Soy genial y maravilloso

las rosas son rojas y lo sé

mis versos son muy estupendos

la tierra es marrón.

Llegamos a la cabaña tres y me soltó delante de Miranda. De la impresión me caí al suelo y ella me sostuvo y antes de que me hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar, me besó.

-Austin me gustas de verdad.

Yo la besé de vuelta y la abracé.

-Tío esos versos son horrorosos. -Dije señalando a Cris.

-Lo sé. Me contestó.

-¿Saldrás conmigo mi bella flor? -Le pregunté a Miranda.

Ella asintió repetidamente y me besó de nuevo feliz.

-panda de empalagosos. -Masculló Clarise.

POV en tercera persona.

La botella giró hasta detenerse señalando a Hazel.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo verdad.

-¿Te gusta más el campamento mestizo o el campamento Júpiter? Y no vale decir que te gustan los dos por igual.

Hazel se lo pensó y finalmente dijo:

-Me gusta el campamento Júpiter porque ha sido mi hogar.

-Buena respuesta centuriona. -Dijo Reina.

La hija de Plutón hizo girar la botella que se detuvo apuntando a piper.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo verdad.

-¿En este momento te gusta un chico o una chica?

La hija de Afrodita se ruborizó y dijo:

-Me gusta una chica.

-¿Quién es reina de la belleza?

-Leo no te lo voy a decir.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

Hizo girar la botella que se quedó quieta señalando a Leo.

Piper sonrió demasiado alegre para el gusto del hijo de hefesto.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-pues... elijo... verdad.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

Leo asintió.

-¿De quién?

-No puedo decirlo Stol.

-¿Por qué?

-no le presiones Jason. Nos lo contará cuando llegue el momento. -Dijo Annabeth.

POV Leo:

Llevo tiempo enamorado de alguien aunque me he dado cuenta hace como dos semanas o así. Cuando Piper me hizo esa pregunta... Creí que se darían cuenta de quién es la persona que me gusta.

No sé que hacer. Si digo algo, seguramente perdamos nuestra amistad y yo no quiero eso.

Pero esto me está matando, no puedo soportar como mira a otras personas, como besa a otra gente y yo solo puedo mirar impotente sin poder decir ni hacer nada porque al fin y al cabo, no es nada mío. Solo compartimos una amistad aunque me gustaría que fuera algo más. Solo espero que en este juego, no me toque besar a esa persona porque si no... creo que no podré aguantarlo. No tengo ninguna esperanza pero al menos, aún somos amigos.

(Te amo) digo en mi mente mientras miro sus ojos. Aunque sé que eso no me va a bastar siempre.

Sonrío y hago girar la botella.

POV en tercera persona.

La botella gira hasta detenerse apuntando a Will.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento doctor?

-Voy a elegir atrevimiento.

-Besa a un chico de tu elección durante tres minutos.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

POV Nico.

Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para controlarme y no hacer salir esqueletos y no desaparecer entre sombras.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No quería mirar y ver a Will elegir a un chico que no fuera yo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada.

Solace se había levantado y se acercaba a Jason después, se inclinaba y...

-Es broma. -Le dijo a Grace sonriendo.

Después se acercó a mí y se agachó delante mía y fue inclinándose cada vez más. Yo cerré los ojos para no ver como se apartaba y se acercaba a otro tío.

(¿Por qué iba a besarme a mí habiendo chicos más guapos y con menos problemas que yo?)

Entonces sentí una mano en mi mejilla y otra que se enredaba suavemente en mi pelo, también sentí unos labios cálidos y suaves en los míos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me encontré con la mirada de Will.

Me acercó más hacia sí y profundizó el beso.

Yo estaba paralizado de la impresión y no podía moverme.

Will acarició mi mejilla con suavidad y giró mi rostro para tener más acceso a mis labios. Yo moví mis labios tímidamente intentando seguir el ritmo.

Lamió mi labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y entreabrí los labios dándole permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y lamí la suya lentamente y él hizo lo mismo. permití que explorara mi boca, subí mis manos apoyando una en su mejilla y la otra agarrando su camiseta. Saqué la lengua y lamí los labios de Will. Soltó un gemido apreciativo, permitió que explorara su boca.

Mordió mi labio suavemente y yo gemí complacido, me besó con dulzura como si fuera a romperme. Yo creí que me rompería en cualquier momento.

Había probado los labios de Will y quería más, necesitaba más.

Leo dijo que podíamos parar y Solace se separó de mí con un beso tierno.

Me acarició el pelo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

-Porque quise.

-Esa no es una respuesta válida.

-¿Y qué quieres oír?

-La verdad.

-La verdad tal vez no te guste.

-No sabré eso si no me lo dices.

-¿No puedes adivinarlo tú?

-No se me ocurre nada.

-Entonces la respuesta es... Te besé porque quería probar cómo sería hacerlo.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Nico todo el mundo está pendiente de esta conversación.

-Está bien Solace. No me importa que nos oigan. No es para tanto.

-Nico no creo que...

-¿Solo fui un entretenimiento Solace? Es eso lo único que quiero saber.

-Quería probar tus labios.

Yo asentí dolido. Pensaba que sería porque sentía algo por mí. No sé por que me he creado esperanzas de la nada.

Se ha pasado. Sabe que no me gustan esas cosas porque duelen y aún así... Solo quería desaparecer de allí.

Sentí una mano en mi muñeca, me giré y vi a Will que me observaba fijamente.

-Está bien Nico no quiero mentirte. En serio quería saber como sería besarte porque yo...creo que estoyenamoradodeti.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia Solace.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

-No lo sé.

-¡mira Nico tú eras el que quería que te digera la razón! ¿Y encima crees que miento? Si no sientes lo mismo solo dilo y ya está pero no me digas que si bromeo.

Will se levantó y se fue. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta...

-¡Grace la puerta!

Él me ovedeció rápidamente.

-nico ahora quiero estar solo. Déjame salir Jason por favor.

Se le quebró la voz en la última palabra y se le escapó un sollozo.

Me acerqué a él e hice que se diera la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

Ví que intentaba retener las lágrimas y le abracé. él no se movió solo me miraba con tristeza.

Me subí a un escalón que daba a la fuente y como quedábamos casi a la misma altura lo besé.

él no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo y cayeron mojándome las mejillas.

Me separé de él unos centímetros.

-Nico deja que me vaya por favor.

-Will yo...

Él intentó zafarse de mis brazos pero no lo permití.

-Escúchame Will. Te dije que si era una broma porque no quería que lo fuera. Yo llevo enamorado de ti desde que me cuidaste en la enfermería y si lo que decías era broma, yo no podría soportarlo.

Solace me abrazó más fuerte y me besó.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

Todos empezaron a silvar y a aplaudir pero no me importó.

Cogí a Will de la mano y me lo llevé a nuestro sitio.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y nos cogimos de las manos.

POV en tercera persona.

Jason estaba muy feliz por Nico. (Me alegro por él aunque tendría que hablar con Will. Si se le ocurría dañar a Nico... me haré una brocheta de hijo de Apolo.)

Percy estaba muy alegre. (Ya veo por qué ya no soy su tipo prefiere a los rubios de ojos azules y una sonrisa permanente. Pero si ese Solace le hace daño a Nico le diré a la señorita O'leary que lo use de juguete)

Reina miraba a Will con una sonrisa malvada. (Si hace sufrir al embajador de plutón, le cortaré por la mitad y haré que Aurum y Argentum se lo coman.)

Will hizo girar la botella que se detuvo delante de Pollux.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Prefiero verdad. A saber qué se te ocurre a ti.

-Has hecho bien. Él ha hecho que esté ahora encima de tu hermano del campamento Júpiter.

Y para demostrar ese hecho, Dakota lo besó de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Annabeth?

-Desde hace... Dos años.

La hija de Atenea sonrió a su novio con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El hijo del director del campamento giró la botella que se paró delante de Dakota.

-Vaya. Se me acabó la diversión.

-Lo siento hermano.

-No te preocupes.

Percy se levantó rápidamente del regazo del centurión y se sentó entre Annabeth y Austin.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Elijo atrevimiento.

-Quédate en calzoncillos durante los próximos cinco turnos.

-De acuerdo.

Dakota se quitó la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo a escepción de los calzoncillos donde se notaba un gran vulto.

El chico era alto, pelo negro, ojos azules, delgado, musculoso y con los abdominales bien marcados a causa de todo el ejercicio que hacían en el campamento Júpiter.

-Joder Dakota ¿qué tienes ahí?

-¿Tú que crees Valdez? Después de haber tenido a Percy sentado sobre mí durante dos horas...

-Ya lo he entendido.

El hijo de Baco hizo girar la botella que se paró delante de Nico.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Tienes que... ponerte ropa de colores llamativos. Muuuchos colores. Puede ayudarte el chico de las trenzas.

-Soy Austin.

-Eso. Puede ayudarte Austin.

Nico frunció el ceño pero se levantó y se dirigió con Austin fuera de la cabaña.

Diez minutos después la puerta de la cabaña tres se abrió y apareció el chico arcoiris.

El hijo de Hades llevaba una camiseta roja y una sudadera amarilla desabrochada, los pantalones eran azules, los calcetines verdes y las zapatillas eran una morada y la otra naranja.

-¡Por los dioses! -Dijo Piper.

-¿Qué te han hecho? -Cuestionó Jason.

-¡Al próximo que diga algo, le lanzaré ordas de zombies mientras duerma, esté haciendo sus necesidades o se duche! ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

Nico se sentó junto a Will que lo miraba sin parpadear.

-¿Qué?

-Te sienta bien ir con colores que no sean el negro.

Nico sonrió comprendiendo.

Después hizo girar la botella que se paró señalando a Connor.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

Nico sonrió malicioso.

-Tienes que decirle tooodo lo que sientes y piensas a... veamos... a Malcolm sobre él por supuesto.

-¿En serio di Angelo?

-Muy en serio Stol. Aunque si no quieres hacerlo...

-¡Está bien!

Malcolm miraba a Connor con curiosidad.

El chico se acercó al hijo de Atenea y dijo:

-No puedo mentirte así que... Pienso que eres genial, me gusta tu forma de ser, de sonreír, hablar, moverte... Me gustas todo tú.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si. ya sabes que no puedo mentirte con esta cosa que nos han hecho beber.

-Vale.

-¿Algo que decir?

-Tu también me gustas.

-¡Joder! ¿Así que esa camiseta es mía?

-Eso me han dicho.

Connor no dejó que continuara hablando. Hizo que Malcolm se levantara y se besaron.

-¿Ahora sois pareja vosotros también?- Preguntó Travis.

-Sí. -Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos después de mirarse fijamente.

-Demasiado amor va a empalagarme. -Se quejó Leo.

Nico le miró con el ceño fruncido y el hijo de Hefesto guardó silencio.

Connor hizo girar la botella que se paró apuntando a Katie.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-¿Te has enamorado de un hijo de Hermes, de Apolo, de Ares o de Hefesto?

-No quiero decirlo.

-Pues entonces tendrás que quitarte una prenda de mi elección.

-Está bien. De un hijo de Hermes.

-¿De quién?

-Esa pregunta no la tengo que responder.

-Aguafiestas.

-¡Cierra el pico Valdez!

-Qué genio tiene Miranda. Vaaale ya me callo.

Katie hizo girar la botella que se paró señalando a Cecil.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Tienes que bailar un vals con Percy.

-¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Me siento usado.

-Te estamos usando sesos de alga.

-Cierra la boca chispitas.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Una vez escuché a Piper llamarte así.

-¿Váis a bailar o qué?

-Me pido no ser la chica.

-Mierda Cecil. Eso no vale.

-Claro que vale.

Los chicos se levantaron y se acercaron el uno al otro.

Se posicionaron incómodos y la música comenzó.

-Malditos hijos de Apolo... -Murmuró Cecil. Sacan música de donde sea.

El baile fue grabado por los hermanos Stol que reían del ridículo que hacían Cecil y Percy.

Hubo pisotones, tropezones y casi se cayeron un par de veces.

El baile les parecía eterno a quienes tenían que bailarlo y cuando finalmente terminó, se sentaron en sus sitios sin mirar a nadie y gruñendo.

El hijo de Hermes hizo girar la botella enfurruñado, esta se detuvo apuntando a Jason.

-Oh mierda. Otra vez no.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-¿Puedo irme?

-Ni lo sueñes Grace. -Espetó Nico.

-Pues en ese caso... elijo verdad.

-¿te gustan los tíos?

-No.

Hubo una persona en el círculo a la que se le rompió el corazón un poquito más.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-La curiosidad mató al gato di Angelo.

-que tonto eres Grace.

-Así me quieres.

-Estoy empezando a dudar eso.

-Dakota ya puedes vestirte.

-Se está bien en calzoncillos.

-¡Vístase centurión!

-Sí pretora.

El chico se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó.

Jason hizo girar una vez más la botella que se paró apuntando a Percy.

-¡Por el mar Egeo! ¿Por qué me toca a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

-Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-Eres un aburrido prisy.

-¿Quieres saludar a los inodoros de nuevo?

Clarise gruñó en respuesta.

-Tengo la pregunta perfecta.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?

-¿te gustaría que Dakota volviera a besarte?

Percy miró espantado a Jason que reía divertido.

-Por supuesto que n...

-No puedes mentir porque si lo intentas, no te saldrán las palabras.

-Me gustaría que volviera a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Cuando quiera ex pretor.

Percy se ruborizó.

-Voy a matarte y esconderé el cadáver Jason Grace.

-Inténtalo Percy Jackson.

Dakota sonreía complacido. (Percy Jackson estaba pero que muy bueno)

-¿Entonces quieres que el centurión de la quinta vuelva a besarte ahora?

-¡Cállate Reina!

-¿No será que te gusta?

-¡Eso no es verd...! ¡Mierda!

-Ahora quiero salir corriendo y meterme en otro lugar pero no puedo escapar porque esta es mi cabaña.

-Dilo Percy.

-No lo haré. Y mojó a los que se estaban riendo con el agua de la fuente.

-¿Alguien más?

-¿Entonces te gusto Jackson?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Qué decepción. Porque tú si me gustas a mí y mucho.

-¿Te estás declarando? -Preguntó Hazel.

-Algo así.

-Yo... yo... yo no...

-No digas nada. No hace falta. Cuando quieras algo... Ya sabes.

Las chicas y algún chico miraron mal a Percy por hacer que el hijo del dios del vino se pusiera triste.

Percy miró a Dakota pero éste apartó la mirada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

Después de un incómodo silencio en el que le mandaban miradas asesinas a Percy, el cual no sabía donde meterse, alguien carraspeó.

-Jackson gira la botella de una vez. -Gruñó Clarise.

El chico ovedeció y cuando la botella se quedó quieta, señalaba a Piper.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.

-¿Cuándo vas a desvelar tu relación secreta?

-Yo no tengo nin...

-No puedes mentir McClean.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Os ví.

-No sé cuando lo haremos. Algún día.

-¿No nos vas a decir con quién sales?

-Te lo diré cuando tú digas de quién estás enamorado.

El hijo de Hefesto giró la cabeza y se quedó en silencio.

La chica de la cabaña diez hizo girar la botella que se detuvo delante de Travis.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Dale la carta que escribiste a la chica de la que estás enamorado.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe cosas que no deberían saber? -Preguntó Austin.

-¿No puede ser otra cosa?

-Claro que no.

Travis se levantó resignado y salió de la cabaña. Volvió a los cinco minutos con un papel doblado en la mano.

Se acercó a la chica que le gustaba y soltó la carta sobre su regazo.

Ella miró al chico a los ojos pero él solo volvió a su sitio y esperó.

POV Katie.

Casi todo el campamento decía que Travis y yo hacíamos buena pareja pero yo no lo veía así. Siempre gastaba bromas pesadas a mi cabaña y se metía conmigo. A mí me gustaba pero... su comportamiento daba a entender que él no sentía lo mismo.

Por eso cuando dejó ese papel sobre mi regazo me sorprendí. Sin embargo al mirar al resto de las personas que había, observé que ninguna estaba sorprendida.

Cogí la carta y ccomencé a leerla para mí.

("Hola Katie he empezado esta carta muchas veces y nunca sé como empezar. No soy un hijo de Apolo así que las palabras no son lo mío pero voy a intentarlo.

Me gusta hacer bromas y destrozar tu cabaña por llamar tu atención porque no sé como más hacerlo.

Llevo enamorado de ti bastante tiempo pero no me atrevo a decírtelo porque ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo? Solo soy un chico que se pasa casi todo el tiempo molestando a los demás y que no tiene mucho futuro.

Esta carta no la verás porque seguramente no te la daré nunca y si eso pasa, pues espero que no ´creas que es una broma porque no me gusta bromear con estas cosas.

Te amo Katie. Solo quería que lo supieras.")

Me quedé con la boca abierta, algunas lágrimas se me habían escapado. Guardé la carta en uno de mis volsillos, me limpié la cara y me abalancé sobre Travis que solo atinó a cogerme antes de que los dos nos cayéramos al suelo.

No le dije nada, solo le besé expresando todo el amor que sentía.

Creo que no se lo esperaba porque tardó unos segundos en responderme el beso. Yo sonreí y él metió su lengua en mi boca explorándola dulcemente.

Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y él acarició mis mejillas con ternura. Me acomodé en su regazo y descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho.

él habló con su barbilla apoyada suavemente en mi pelo.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos pareja?

-Me encantaría.

Y me besó de nuevo.

-Me alegro por ti hermano. -Dijo Connor.

Travis y él chocaron los cinco y sonrieron.

POV en tercera persona.

El mayor de los Stol giró la botella que al detenerse apuntaba a Frank.

-Ya era hora de que te tocara pretor.

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-¿Puedes transformarte en un tigre? Siempre he querido ver uno.

El hijo de Marte se levantó, le dio la botella a Nico para que la sujetara, se puso en el centro del círculo y en lugar de Frank había un enorme tigre bblanco.

-¿Si te toco me arrancarás una mano? -Preguntó Travis.

El tigre negó y se sentó.

Todos se acercaron a tocar al enorme animal. Era suave al tacto y estaban fascinados.

-Eres genial Frank. -Dijo Cris.

Todos asintieron apoyando lo dicho.

Cuando ya habían acariciado al tigre, Frank volvió a su forma normal y se sentó junto a Hazel que lo besó dulcemente.

el pretor romano hizo girar la botella que se detuvo apuntando a Leo.

-¡Por todas las herramientas de Hefesto!¿Otra vez a mí? ¿Por qué?

-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

-Atrevimiento.

-Tienes que besar en los labios a Jason.

-¿Bromeas verdad?

Frank negó.

-Ven aquí llamarada. -Dijo Jason sonriendo.

leo ovedeció.

POVJason.

Tenía que dejar que Leo me besara. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cuando se acercó a mí, hice que se sentara en mi regazo y ataqué sus labios con hambre.

Probé su boca, lamí su lengua y exploré todo lo que pude.

Él se abrazaba a mí y yo sujetaba su mejilla y su nuca.

Después él me besó dulcemente, lamió mis labios y masajeó mi lengua con la suya. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior y exploró mi boca con su lengua.

Gemí complacido y él hizo lo mismo.

Me encanta besar a Leo. Es caliente y apasionado y me produce descargas placenteras por todo el cuerpo.

Frank dijo que podíamos parar pero no ovedecimos. Leo me besó con desesperación como si quisiera recordar mis labios.

Después, me dio un beso pequeño y se separó de mí a toda velocidad.

Todos guardaron silencio y se escuchó un sollozo.

-¿Estás bien leo? -Preguntó Annabeth.

Él temblaba descontroladamente.

POV Leo.

No sabía qué me pasaba. No podía dejar de temblar.

Sabía que si me tocaba besar a Jason no podría parar.

Todos me miraban y aunque yo intentaba parar, no podía.

Jason se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿Llamarada?

Quise apartarme pero él no me dejó.

-Vamos leo. Tampoco es como si te gustara Grace. -Dijo Austin.

Y eso me hizo llorar más.

-Creo que sí le gusta. -Dijo Dakota sorprendido.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Cuestionó Jason.

-¡Déjame Grace!

Pero no me soltó. Me abrazó más fuerte e hizo que le mirara.

-Respóndeme Leo. -Dijo en voz baja.

Yo solo asentí.

Él acarició mi cara con dulzura y me besó el pelo.

Siguió dándome pequeños besos por toda la cara.

Yo quería decirle que se detuviera, quería gritarle que me dejara en paz, pero no podía hablar.

-¿Te gusta Valdez? -Preguntó Pollux.

Jason asintió sin mirarlo.

Me acariciaba la espalda y el pelo.

-Pero tú has dicho que no te gustan los tíos. -Dijo Katie sin comprender.

Me apretó contra su pecho y respondió:

-Me preguntásteis si me gustaban los tíos y yo dije que no y ya sabéis que no puedo mentir. Pero a mí me gusta Leo.

-Pero él es un tío. -Dijo Miranda.

-Lo sé. No me gustan los tíos, me gusta un tío.

-Jason ha conseguido burlar el suero. -Dijo Annabeth.

-Soy más inteligente que los hijos de Atenea. -Dijo riendo.

Grace tiró suavemente de mi pelo para que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Me darías una oportunidad? -Me preguntó.

Yo lo miré sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Por qué yo? Hay chicos más atractivos.

-A mí me gustas tú.

Iba a protestar pero me hizo callar con sus labios.

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó de nuevo rozando mis labios al hablar.

-De acuerdo.

Y nos besamos de nuevo.

POV en tercera persona.

-Así cuando hables demás, podrá callarte a besos. -Dijo Cris.

-Yo encantado. -Comentó Leo sonriendo.

-Tantas parejas me deprimen. -Dijo Dakota con un puchero.

Yo no tengo a nadie que me quiera.

-Reina y Piper tampoco. -Dijo Annabeth.

-¿Estás segura? -Preguntó Will señalando un punto del círculo.

-Por supuesto que est... -Dijo ella.

Pero tuvo que callarse al ver lo que el chico había señalado.

Piper y Reina se estaban besando en los labios con suavidad.

-¿Qué estáis mirando? -Dijo Reina sin detenerse.

-¿Piper y tú? -preguntó Malcolm.

-Ajá. -Respondieron ellas.

-Yo quiero que me besen así. -Suspiró Dakota.

-¿Por qué me miráis todos así? -preguntó Percy incómodo.

-Besa al pobre chico. -Dijo Travis.

El hijo de Poseidón negó.

-¿Por favor? -Preguntó Dakota poniendo ojos de perrito mojado.

-¿Y después? -preguntó Percy.

-¿Después? -Preguntó Dakota sin comprender.

-Da igual. -Dijo percy.

-Creo que el cara pez quiere una relación seria. -Apuntó Cecil.

-¿y? -Preguntó Dakota de nuevo.

-Sois de campamentos distintos. -Aclaró Annabeth.

-Ven conmigo a nueva Roma.

-No quiero ir sin estar seguro de qué sientes.

-Quiero intentarlo contigo Jackson.

Percy solo lo miró.

-¿Por favor?

El hijo del dios del mar se acercó al centurión romano y lo besó.

-¡Ya era hora prisy!

-Siempre ha sido un poco lento el sesos de alga. -Apuntó Annabeth.

-¿Para qué quiero enemigos teniéndoos a vosotros? -Gruñó Percy que se encontraba de nuevo en el regazo de Dakota.

-¿No hay demasiado silencio aquí? -Preguntó Austin.

-Ahora que Leo tiene la boca ocupada besando a Grace, percy está besando al chico romano sexi, Los Stol están con sus parejas también... no alborotan.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Cuestionó Low.

-Irnos a dormir... -Comentó Leo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y desalojaron la cabaña. Percy no dejó que Dakota se fuera.

Las parejas que durmieron juntas, no tuvieron sexo pero se abrazaron y besaron hasta que Imnos les ayudó a soñar.

De ahora en adelante, serían muy felices y pasara lo que pasara, tendrían a sus parejas y a su familia del campamento mestizo y el campamento Júpiter para superar lo que fuera siempre juntos.


End file.
